User blog:AngelNightclan/Safe:Angel's Song for Nightclan songfic.
Hard to find a way to get through..... It's a tragedy....... Pulling at me like the stars do..... You're like gravity....... As Angel warrior of the Nightclan sat down near the waterfall at night her thoughts drifted to how her life had changed since she had joined them and how they had long since become her family,and this forest had become her home,she owed alot to them she realized,after all they were strays living their lives trying to survive ,just like she was after her beloved Victoria had died some didn't even grow up with the background she had. Life in the wilderness was hard she had learned,some entered battle with other clans,or rouges,or went out hunting, faced the threat wild aninal attacks or other various things,and many of them did not survive,leaving this world to join in what the clan cats reffered to as Starclan,the cats equivalent to heaven,which angel looked up towards or down into the Starpool remembering those who were lost,and saying silent prayers for them,as she felt bonded to every soul in Nightclan,just like she had Vicky.It all troubled her sometimes she wished that there was a miracle to help save their lives to protect them somehow,however fate took it's course and was usually always unpredictable something,and sometimes you had to let go Angel knew all to well,however it didn't mean she couldn't try to pray and hope for those who were left in Nightclan that they would survive,it didn't mean she couldn't do everything in her power to protect them just like she did Vicky before she died,however when she could when she couldn't travel with her clan to battle,Angel prayed that they would be safe their wind at their backs,hoping fate would take them in the direction they wanted to go,and if some felt like giving up,Angel would urge them on when they fell she'd help them get up again,unless of course it was truly their time to go,however she worried still always that her efforts may fail,and yet another member of the Nightclan,a part of her within her heart and soul would die,once more unable to see the clan's dream fuffiled,however those who she did manage to help survive she would make sure one day they would live to see their dream by protecting them reminding them of their importance,dreams,and goals ,and help them to carry on........ living for if they died,the dream would be all for nothing. Even if the wind blows..... It makes it hard to believe..... How you gonna love...... How you gonna feel..... How you gonna live your life like the dream you have is real..... If you've lost your way...... I will keep you safe....... We'll open up all your world inside..... Til you come alive tonight........ I will keep you safe...... Sometimes Angel wonderd if some of her fellow clan members realized the worth that she saw in them,and if it even matterd to them,each in their own way had a special part to play to help the clan achieve thier dream,sometimes when some would try to die before their actual time,or commit suicide and give up and die and not fight to live. Sure Vicky had died,but at least she tried to fight,and had a will to live,however some of her fellow clan members just felt lost,and alone as if their was no hope,however Angel would do everything in her power,to reach out as far as she could give them hope again,sometimes it emotionally exhausted her within her every soul ,but still she was to make sure their dreams didn't die uselessly,that they would live and one day fuffil them,eitheir within the clan or away from it out on the battlefield,where always hope seemed the most bleak. Does it even matter to you..... To see what I can see...... I'm crawling on the floor to reach you...... I'm a wreck you see..... When you're far from home now...... It makes it hard to believe......'..'' How you gonna love...... How you gonna feel....... How you gonna live your life,like the dream you have is real..... If you've lost your way........ I will keep you safe...... We'll open up all your world inside till you come alive tonight....... I will keep you safe........ '''Angel knew that everyone even she sometimes felt like giving up ending this so called hell of a life here and now,but life would always get better she knew that,everyone falls down sometimes,that's a part of life,without suffering there is no compassion,she rememberd Vicky's Mother once saying to her,and Vicky before she had died,besides whether with the help of someone else,or on our own,we always get back up,and are able to change the world's future and tomorrow,and someday fuffil or dreams and realize what a blessing life really is,by making an effort,and praying,for change through good times and bad,after all there was always hope she would make sure her clan rememberd that too. We all fall down..... We all feel down..... Cus rainy days...... And summer highs..... The more we pray the more we feel alive....... How you gonna love..... How you gonna feel..... How you gonna live your life like the dream you have is real...... How you gonna love..... How you gonna feel..... How you gonna live your life like the dream you have is real..... If you've lost your way...... I will keep you safe..... We'll open up all your world inside so you come alive tonight...... I will keep you safe....... I will keep you safe....... Soon with the Dream of Nightclan's future salvation,deep within her heart,Angel left the waterfall promising herself,that throughout all of the clan's hardships,until the dream was fuffiled she would protect them and their dreams,just as she tried to do,with Victoria,and help them to continue to Live for the sake of the clan's future.....and their dreams she would keep them safe. I will keep you safe. 'Song:"Safe" by Westlife once more look it up on Youtube! =) ' Category:Blog posts